Trapped
by kat-jen-insane
Summary: AU Ken's a junkie and a delinquent. Is all hope lost? Or can Nagi help save his brother?
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own them and I never will.  
  
Title: Trapped  
  
Summary: [AU] Ken's a junkie and a delinquent. Is all hope lost? Or can Nagi help save his brother?  
  
Kat: I finally wrote my story!!!!!!!!  
  
Ken: Why does it have to be me?  
  
Kat: Because you're my favorite.  
  
~actions~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ken Hidaka famous person. Ken Hidaka feared person. Ken Hidaka biggest junkie every to walk the face of the earth. Ken Hidaka, my big brother, my best friend, the only family I have left. Why did he choose this path? You tell me. What happened to him? I dunno. What do I know? He's the best big brother in the world. Does he need help? Yes. Is he going to get help? No. Why? Because nobody cares."  
  
"'Nagi.' I wish people would judge him from the inside and not out. 'Nagi.' I wish that he was normal again. 'Oi, Nagi.' I wish we could go back. 'Nagi.....' 'It's over Ken...' 'No it's not' 'We can't go back. You'll be killed.' 'I don't care about me. I care about you.' 'But... we can't...' 'Do you want to go back?' 'Yes, but-' 'No buts. If you wanna go then we'll go.' '....... Thank you.' 'No problem.' He's the best big brother, ... he's my big brother."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kat: I'm so sorry that this is short but it's the prologue. The first part of the first chapter will be up later or tomorrow please review and you get a hug and a cookie. ^_^  
  
Click the pretty little blue button down there. 


	2. enter ran & omi part 1

Disclaimer: see prologue don't feel like typing it again  
  
Title: Trapped  
  
Summary: [AU] Ken's a junkie and a delinquent. Is all hope lost? Or can Nagi help save his brother?  
  
Reviews:  
  
Siyris: Thank you for reviewing! Was it really more of a teaser? I'm sorry about that.  
  
Sugermonkey: I'm very sorry you got confused. I don't blame you. I got confused myself and it's my story.  
  
Hele: I'm sorry that it was short and also confusing. Nagi is talking to "us" about how Ken is right now. I'm going to post the profiles of the other characters in the next part. Thank you for saying that my description of Ken is good.  
  
For all the reviewers: You get a hug and a cookie!!!^_^  
  
Ken: How many parts is this chapter?  
  
Kat: uh... I think 3  
  
Ken: 3?  
  
~actions or pov change~  
  
Ken Hidaka - 15, has been arrested 6 times, taken care of Nagi for 9 years, started taking drugs when 10  
  
Nagi Naoe - 13, had Ken change his last name after his first arrest, acts like a father to Ken  
  
This fic takes place in USA somewhere in upstate New York.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: Enter Ran & Omi part 1  
  
~Nagi's pov~  
  
I'm walking. Walking away from the world. At least I'm not alone. I'm glad that I can count on someone to protect and help me. Someone who will be my friend. I'm also relieve that's it's my brother.  
  
RING! RING!  
  
The alarm that sounded like a phone rang noisily. I grew agitated.  
  
"Nagi!!" Stupid brother hehehe.  
  
~Third's pov~  
  
Ken was trying to wake his little brother up. "Nagi!" Ken called. "Let me sleep!" Nagi replied. "I will! I'm just asking if you want to go to the clinic." Nagi come running down the stairs faster then the speed of light. "I'm coming with you." Nagi said while walking to the kitchen to get something to eat. Ken grinned. "I thought you wanted to sleep." He said. "Well, someone gotta watch you." Nagi replied while pouring milk into a bowl of cereal. "Did you eat?" "Um...yes?" Nagi's eyes widened. "What did you take?!" "Nothing!" "Stop lying!!" Ken sighed. "Nagi, I drank milk and nothing else." ".....I'm sorry." Ken put his hand on Nagi's head. "Hey don't worry. I'm glad you care for me." "You're my brother-" Ken cut him off. "I know. I'm only doing this for you and you alone." Nagi used his power to move the bowl of cereal to the table while he gave his brother a surprise bear hug. "Ah......Nagi......can't.....breathe...." "If you can't breathe then you can't get high." Nagi grinned and said. "Hahahahaha.....very.....funny." Nagi let go and went to eat his cereal. "What time?" Nagi asked. "I'm suppose to meet Dr. Crawford at 10." Ken replied putting 'stuff' in his pockets. Nagi looked at the clock. "It's 10:30." Nagi said in a serious tone. "Well my bad, mom. I meant 11." Ken said throwing a bag at Nagi. "No taking drugs!" "I won't!!" Nagi glared at Ken and put the bowl in the sink and grabbed the bag Ken threw at him. Ken walked out of the house and waited for Nagi before he locked the house.  
  
"How can you like Dr. Crawford?" Ken asked. "He's cool." "He's freaky. It's like he can see the future." "I'm going to go ahead a'right? I need to talk with him before you get there k?" "Sure." Nagi smiled and went ahead of Ken.  
  
"Finally." Ken took out a cigarette and put it in his mouth. "I need Schu badly." He tool out his cell phone and dialed his drug dealer. [1] ".........Yeah?" "Schu!" "Hey kitten." "No joke! I need some and I need it now!" "Chill kitten. Wha's happenin'?" "I need to see the doc." "I see. Well, kitten I'm low right now unless...." "You're a pervert!" Ken shouted while lighting the cigarette. "Well, it's that or you can-" "I rather crawl into a hole of doctors and rot!" "Tonight?" "Fine." "at the usual place. Ta ta kitten!" Ken put his hone in his pocket and started walking. "Damn Schu and his perverted ways." Ken said kicking a street lamp.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[1] Who else did you think would be a drug dealer?  
  
Part 1 of 3 I think  
  
Click the pretty blue button below. 


End file.
